


just takes some time

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, bit of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: The first time Zack caught a glimpse of Trini Gomez had been nearly a year ago. He had seen her once, in school on a rare day that he had bothered to show up.A look into Zack and Trini's relationship.





	just takes some time

It was a rare moment of peace for Zack Taylor. Over a month since Rita Repulsa's attack on the town, the rebuilding effort had slowed down now that the major parts had been renovated. Jason, Billy, and Kim were in detention and had plans afterwards to help with some fundraiser for the school. So no training that day.

His mother was resting peacefully in her room. And he had quickly found himself growing restless and anxious being cooped up in the small home. Which was how he ended up walking the familiar path to the quarry, specifically to his old box car. It was his home away from home after all.

He had gotten too used to constantly being around the others, being linked to them. And he felt a little off being on his own. But it was nice also. He had been a loner for so long, it was weird having friends who cared.

Nice but weird.

Scaling the old train car, he was about to stretch out under the California sun when he saw his old pair of binoculars. He had wondered where they had disappeared to. He fiddled with them a bit, smiling wistfully before bringing them to his eyes. His first instinct was to look towards her rock, as she was the reason he had swiped them to begin with. And he was a little disappointed to see that she was not there. Though he expected as much, figuring she would help out at the fundraiser.

The first time Zack caught a glimpse of Trini Gomez had been nearly a year ago. He had seen her once in school on a rare day that he had bothered to show up. He had spotted her on the roof during lunch time, feet dangling over the side while she ate. And he had been tempted to join her, but the guidance counselor had cornered him.

He had immediately recognized her the next day though, wondering around the quarry. He watched her climb her rock. He soon noticed she did that periodically, and he had acquired the binoculars to see what she was up to up there.

Crazy girl was doing yoga.

For old times sake he looked around the old gold mine for a bit, but there was not much going on.

"See anything interesting," Trini asked as she unexpectedly plopped down next to the Black Ranger. She caught Zack completely off guard. He dropped his binoculars and turned to her with a confused look on his face. It made her snort. She arched an eyebrow and asked, "Little jumpy today?"

He easily regained his composure, and smiled brightly at the shorter girl. "I thought you were helping with that fundraiser, crazy girl."

She rolled his eyes at the nickname, and bumped his shoulder with hers as she said, "Yeah right. Do I seriously look the type to have any school spirit?"

"Maybe," he said before giving her a wide grin. Trini knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth next would lead to violence. "But don't tell me you don't have a thing for cheerleaders. Or ex-cheerleaders as the case may be."

She punched him, hard, on the bicep. It was sure to leave a bruise.

"Damn, crazy girl," he winced, rubbing the sore spot. "You know, you probably wouldn't be so angry if you let out some of that pent up tension."

She was tempted to push him off the box car. But she ignored his jackassary and began to rummage through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She tossed him a juice pouch and grabbed one for herself, along with a bag of grapes and a sandwich.

He gleefully took the drink. "Aww, tropical punch, my favorite. How'd you know?"

"You're just as dumb as my kids brothers," she replied, taking a long drink of hers. She took the peanut butter and strawberry sandwich, and gave Zack half.

He smiled, a real one that lit up his eyes as he took it. Strawberry was his favorite, not hers. And he started to suspect that she had intentionally sought him out that day.

It was easier, being around Trini than it was with the others. Even in their small little group, they were still outsiders. There were inside jokes between the other three from their time in detention. (Zack only showed up when he felt like it, and Trini only had two weeks from some locker incident that she hadn't cared to elaborate on.)

They were still loners in their core. Loners who were attempting to have friends for the first time in a long time. The others just didn't get it when they needed their space. (Well Billy did somewhat, Jason and Kim liked to push.) When they were around others for too long, it was a little suffocating.

"How's your mom," Trini asked in between bites.

"She's good today," he easily replied. "Yours?"

"On a warpath. She made me take another drug test before I left the house."

"Harsh," he spoke. He was the only one she told about her mother's random drug testing, too embarrassed to tell the others. "You should tell her the only thing you're high on is your love for a pink--OW!"

She had grabbed his ear, and twisted. "Don't you even think about finishing that sentence."

"Damn girl, I swear you get even more violent each day."

She smiled cheekily at him and said, "Only with you."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and sarcastically reply, "Don't I feel special."

They finished off the rest of her food. Trini threw her grapes at him and he attempted to catch them with in his mouth. He missed most of them, mostly because she was aiming for his eye and not his mouth.

"C'mon," she suddenly said, jumping down from the box car. She looked up at him and said, "I want you to finish teaching me chess. I'm gonna win this time."

He followed her lead and jumped down. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he began to lead her out of the quarry. "Just don't throw the board again when you lose."

"Jackass, you know that's not why I threw the board."

 

 


End file.
